From the shadows
by ShadowKissedWitch
Summary: This is a spin-off of the original I wrote called "I must be dead" gajeelxlevy
1. chapter 1

The smell of settling dust and the sound of clinking rubble brought Gajeel back to reality. He felt hazy for only a moment but was quick to assess his location and what was really going on. Across from him breathing fairly shallow, lie Rough, one of the sabertooth brothers. Gajeel groaned and felt his head with his dusty palm as he recalled the shadow mage attacking him. Sabertooth's had matter would do anything to beat Fairytail at the Grand Magic Games, so cheating with a blindsided attack fit the cards just right. His head was a bit sore but nothing a bit of whiskey wouldn't fix. He shifted to his feet making sure to really gander at the damage they'd done. Another groan at the thought of Master Makarov's reaction when the bill arrived.

Not to far down from Gajeel, but a fair bit higher, peeked a petite blunette. Her ocean like locks tucked tightly behind her headband, glasses perched perfectly on an equally dainty nose. Levy was standing on her to your ti get the best view of what was going on down on the feild. It seems that after Lucy's horrible incident with Minerva they were mandating a quick break.

"Perfect time for snacks and a little wizards break" she muttered to herself before shouting to Mira and a stern faced Makarov "I'll be back in a bit!" With a slight wave. Levy was quick to turn on her heels and skip down to the hallway.

" _can you believe the tomes of truth are stored in the grand magic library?!"_ One mage said to her classmate.

"I know! It feels so cool to be so close to that much ancient scriptures!" Exclaimed the other student.

Levy's ears burned with that new knowledge. How could she think of snacks when something she's dreamed of for years was so close. Her mischievous nature quickly trampled her logical one and she decided a quick peek couldn't hurt anyone. So with another turn of the heel she was now headed in the direction of the Grand Magic library, which was roughly twenty feet behind where Gajeel stood.

He was standing upright now, his mussels relaxing slowly as his heart pounded in his chest. His big beefy heart was still pumping adrenaline through his system. He was doing his best to calm himself and as he turned around to move away from the damage a sweet, salty, floral scent ticked his senses.

/" _no NO NO"/_ his mind raced with panic / _"Not her... Not right now"/_

His pupils dilated and his senses heightened and within moments he was locked onto who was quickly approaching. He knew her scent like his own, mostly because he had been studying it for years. His body was stiff and tight and his heart was pounding in his chest with panic, unsure on what to do with his impending doom, and after that blindsided fight he was feeling vulnerable. He had to make a decision quick, and without much thought he turned and headed for the nearest door to avoid her. Which just so happened to be the Grand Magic Library.

Once inside he shifted into the darkness, his voice a low whisper "just gotta wait for pipsqueak to pass"

Her petite steps echoed lightly as they approched, stoping for a moment with a light but audible gasp.

Levy looked before her to the rubble. She didn't see any remnants of whoever had caused the damage but knowing her guild mates it was the work of fairytale, and she definitely didn't want to leave it such a mess.

 _"nothing a quick solid script spell can't clean"_ she thought to herself.

Gajeel could hear her work through the thick oak door, the sound of pebbles bouncing across the ground was a dead giveaway to the little mage cleaning up after him like she always did.

"Geh" Gajeel grummbled "Well looks like I'm stuck here for a bit" He sighed and looked around, finally letting his nose asses the familiar earthy scent. Books, hundreds and hundreds of books lined tall shelving. Aisle after aisle, the scent of parchment and ink only furthered his own thoughts on the little blue haired gift just meters from him. He had admired her since the moment his dark cold eyes landed on her frail form. He winced at the thought of what he had done to her, and yet she had forgiven him without any revenge. Not once did she try to hurt him or even reprimand his actions. She was always there, just out of arms reach, and Gajeel had settled with the fact. She was his punishment and his reward all at once. His fingers trailed over the spines of the leather bound books one by one. Tingling at the thought of how different get skin would feel compared to these books. He stopped and rested his broad shoulders against a case, taking a deep breath to soak in and savor the scent of history that Levy herself managed to always smell a bit like.

Gajeel was lost in thought, leaned up against a bookcase in the back of the library, and failed to notice Levy's work finish up.

She was quick and efficient, and after about ten minutes the hallway was like new. She felt a bit woozy from the magic use but that only gave her one more reason to stop in the library for a recharge. Her smile shining bright she gripped the handle of the library door and with some minor efforts she managed to push it open.

The sound of the door opening was what broke the blue haze Gajeel had wound himself up in. It seems not only was he aware of someone entering the library, he was very aware of the arousal pressing firmly against his leather pants. He groaned inwardly, almost silent, " _what a terrible time for a hard on"_ he thought.

And that's when her scent tickled his nostrils.

"pipsqueak" he breathed out through clinched teeth.

How was he to get himself out of running into her now? OFCOURSE she would come to the library. The thought of her sneaking in here even with it being off limits, only made his manhood throb. His little blue angel could be bad, even if it was practically child's play. He was quick to remind himself that she was in fact still just meters away and slid further into the shadows to watch her silently.

The smell of dust and parchment was almost erotic to her, every title tickling her curiosity and begging to be touched. Levy had always related to books more than people, they were quiet like herself, but held great wisdom and adventure just beyond the cover. Levy was sweet, silent and energetic so most people pegged her as vanilla, plain, boring even. Levy knew better tho, she was fine with her quaint demeanour on the surface because deep down she was much more adventurous. She looked from wall to wall, a slight shine of wonderment twinkling in her big brown eyes. Where to even start? There had to be hundreds of years of magic and history wrapped between these walls.

Levy walked towards the middle aisle, eyes big and sparkling as she lifted her tiny hand to carress each cover. She longed to open each book and burry herself in its wisdom, it's adventure and purpose.

Gajeel watched from a safe distance, intoxicated by her movements, his breathing was slow and deep as his eyes trailer over her figure. As each of her fingers traced the spine of a book he yearned more and more for that book to be him. For those fingers to trace her name over his skin and claim him. He felt the intense and almost painful throbbing of his true dragon. Gajeel wanted nothing more than to have Levy as his mate, and he wanted her in every way possible. The light arousal in the air only worsened his pains as he realized the solid script mage was getting turned on by all these books. " _Pipsqueak sure is a weird one"_ he thought to himself as he stared adoringly.

Levy was caught up in the bewildering aroma of parchment and wine stained pages. The salty smell of ink just lightly testing her senses. She felt a shiver course through her frame causing her nipples to become errect. His stare was getting to get but she was too overwhelmed with her passion for literature to even notice.

He noticed. He noticed everything when it came to Levy. Every freckle, every laugh, every perfectly placed hair on her gorgeous head. Seeing her become so turned on was almost enough to push him over the edge. He was not about to give himself away, no matter how badly he wanted to go right over there and claim her for his own.

Levy was intoxicated and was quickly losing her self control. She stopped at one book, it's decorative spine attractive and sturdy. A large dragon etched in silver gracefully decorated the spine of the black leather bound book. She slipped it from the shelf and smiled brightly at the title.

"Dragon Slayer Manuscripts" etched in the same delicate silver was gracing the front cover. Levy slid to the floor and opened the book, eager to discover it's contents. Levy had been fascinated with the Dragon Slayers, one in particular. No matter how many people exclaimed he was bad news, Levy couldn't see anything but good in Gajeel.

Gajeel... Though they were friends she had always seemed to spend more time around him than with any other dragonslayer, even her teammates had noticed her attention directed at Gajeel and we're quick to exclaim detest.

Quiet and calm Levy would state that they were friends just like the rest of her guild mates, but deep down Levy wanted much much more from the Iron dragon slayer. As she thought on his broad shoulders, strong arms and roguish demeanor she could feel the winding deep inside. A thirst unquenchable as she would title it, a curiosity that only could be sated by hand assessment. Oh how she longers to feel him stiff against her form. His unatural warmth accompanied by the chill of dozens of piercings that akways managed to be cooler than he was. Her hand drifted down to the hem of her shorts, a coy finger dipping to tease as the button.

Gajeel was frozen, watching what he could only explain as the euphoria of death. This couldn't be real, abd he must have died out in that hallway. This was all one big DMT dream and his body was obviously still lying in that rubble.

But I it was not, and if this was actually what it was quickly looking like, Levy was right before him. Frail and beautiful, and she was teasing herself at the thought of a dragon slayer. For a flash of a moment his jealously flared as he realized there were seven dragon slayers and it could be any one of them, but just as his anger was crowning his subconscious the most beautiful sound that could ever have been graced his ears.

"Gajeel..."

It was Levy, who now hand her shorts unbuttoned with a petite hand slid right down the front of them. By the gods he had to be dead, regardless of if he was or not, nothing was going to stop him from enjoying this moment. Her breathy voice barley formed his name, but it was in fact his name. His chest swelled with pride and that jealousy quickly melted into uncontrollable desire. Right before him, vulnerable and yearning for his very touch, his own form of perfection sat trapped in her own vortex of desire.

He felt his pants become almost too tight, and accidently let out a faint moan as his cock throbbed against the stretched leather.

He was quick to seal his lips and asses the potential damage, but to his shock his blue haired angel was far too busy with her own passions to notice.

Levy was lost to say the least, caught in a cascade of sensations. She whined and bucked lightly against her hand, an almost musical moan emitting from her wet lips.

While Levy was caught in her own whirlwind Gajeel was very quickly realizing that not being seen was no longer the issue. It was taking every fiber of his being not to walk right over to her and ease her sexual tension himself, let alone his own. He waited on baited breath as he watched her small frame rock into herself, the ache of satisfaction hanging from her lips. His senses were going wild and he was not sure how much longer he could honestly handle but if he was being honest with himself leaving was out of the question.

What Levy did next relinquished any control he had left...

As he peered through dark steely eyes his nose picked up her scent lightly, her own arousal like a faint perfume permeating the air. She was unabashedly grinding against her small palm, her moans echoing a sound of slight frustration as she pulled her hand from beneath the hen if her shorts. The dim lighting from the windows caused the thin and sticky stands of her arousal to glisten like metal. She eyed the substance curiously for a moment before bringing her fingers to her mouth for a taste. Levy's eyes closing as she did, showing her unashamed enjoyment of what she has done.

Gajeel's last thread is restraint snapped as his jaw dropped. Who knew such a delicate creature could tear him into pieces without a single touch, and no matter how hard he tried there was nothing stopping his feet as they quietly approached her. Her eyes remained closed as he leaned against the shelf across from her, a soft creak of old wood against his rock hard frame was his undoing.

Levy's eyes shot open at the unfamiliar sound and grew to the size of saucers when she realized who had made it. Standing before her in all of his ruffian glory was Gajeel, his breathing deep as his chest heaved. It took only a moment before she noticed what else was moving against the strained fabric of his pants. Her cheeks inflamed and she froze once her eyes locked onto his. If it was possible, there was a roaring flame behind those dark cold eyes and they were locked onto her own self.

"Levy..." He groaned out softly, his voice deep and breathy as he remained in his spot. Still fighting every urge to hurl her lap, press her against one of these cases and take her right there. Deep inside his chest a battle of wits against his dragon, who wanted nothing more than to claim the girl right then and there.

Want more? Leave a review! I accept fandom requests!


	2. Chapter 2

Levy said nothing, her breath hitched and her body frozen. She felt as is she was a delicate lamb caught in the trap of the hungry wolf, and no matter how hard she wanted to flee her eyes would not move from his own. There was a silence, littered with deep breathing and the aroma between the two was palpable.

Gajeel who was still lost in the haze of his mind shifted to his knees before her. The sound of leather stretching against his hard core was louder to Levy than any music she had ever heard and it felt as if every hair on her tiny frame stood on end.

Gajeel's form moved like smoke as he lowered himself to her level. He felt as if he was a lion who had stumbled upon a hurt gazelle, and though she would be so easy to take right there, he was cautious.

Levy's eyes followed his movements, her hand slumping to her chest lightly as she relaxed, but as she moved Gajeel reached forward and caught her wrist. He was holding the hand that lay against her chin, with fingers still potent and fresh. His eyes felt like fire as they moved from her own, down her face and settled on the tips of her fingers. She was unsure of what he was going to do but she'd be a liar if she didn't say she was eager to find out. Her heart raced so loudly in her chest that she wasn't sure he'd even spoke her name at all.

Inside Gajeel's steel trap of a mind he was cursing to the skies as his lack of control but the primal blueprint imbedded in his very soul was now in control and knew exactly what he wanted. His eyes moved to hers once more as he leaned his head down, lips parted slightly, till her fingers were just before his mouth. From her her scent alone was enough to drive him mad, but an eery sense of control coursed through his veins as he breathed in her sweet perfume.

Levy's cheeks had reached shades of pink she didnt have in her books. Her entire body was alert and it was as if every molecule of her body now had tiny electric bolts dancing across them. Her nipples remained firm and she realized the yearning she had failed to satisfy just earlier was now so much worse.

Gajeel flicked his peirced tongue out and pulled the girls fingers into his mouth, the combination of the warmth and the realization of just how dirty that really was sounded an audible gasp from Levy.

His lips curled Into his famed smirk as he cherished the noise, a deep and soft "Gehe he" exuded from his throat. She liked what he was doing, and now that he could see just how much she did, he was ready to learn more about his bookworm.

He withdrew her fingertips, guiding her hand to gently brush across his cheek. He was curious, much more curious about what other sounds the solid script mage was capable of making. As her wrist passed his lips he lightly grazed a fang like canine over the peachy flesh. The sound that tore of Levy's lips both encourage and suprised Gajeel. It was so beautiful, in an indescribable way, and he was determined to hear it again.

His lips began trailing along the flesh of her arm, his tongue darting out just enough to cause her skin to crawl.

Levy shivered at his motions, and though normally she is a well organized and head strong young woman, she was most definitely not that right now. She wanted to pinch herself, but refused to in fear of waking, " _How can this even be possible"_ she thought to herself as another wave of chills assaulted her senses.

"G-Gajeel..." She whimpered as her toes curled, his kisses had managed to crown her shoulder and they were quickly making their way to her neck. "G-Gajeel" she said a bit louder, causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to pause and peek at her.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked softly as she took in her situation.

Gajeel had managed to corner against the bookshelf, his broad thigh was pushed between her legs lightly. His right hand still held her wrist, and it remained by her head. Somehow without her even realizing he had managed to grasp her other wrist as well, and it to rested against the books by her face. Her knuckles caressed the leather as he adjusted her hand to his comfort.

"I..." Gajeel didn't have much of an answer either. In fact he had come in here specifically to avoid this very situation. He couldn't very well lie to her though, as far as he was concerned she was the only mate he would ever want and honesty came first. He released her hands and shifted to a sitting position. His leg pulled up, arm resting on a knee. He wasn't quite sure what to say to her and before he started to speak, Levy spoke out reaching to touch his hand.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing... I was just.. curious." Her big brown eyes looked to his for answers, even though she knew very well what could have happened between them right here.

Gajeel was surprised by her words, but did not move. He had regained his composure and was now ready to change the subject. He wasn't exactly an activist for explaining his feelings.

"What were you doing in here Pipsqueak?" Gajeel asked in a strained tone. He was trying to calm down but found it to be very difficult with how beautiful she looked before him. Her hair had a soft glow to it, and her headband was slightly crooked, she was as perfect as perfect can get.

"Books..." Is the only word Levy managed to speak out. While Gajeel had regained some sort of self control Levy was caught in a whirlwind of desire and her eyes were on the prize. Too long had she waited for him to make even the slightest move, and shed never forgive herself for passing on this gift.

Gajeel had glanced away for a moment so he was duly shocked when Levy seamlessly shifted her position and took a new one. Gajeel eyes were wide as he took in the sight. Levy had wedged herself between his legs, which his cock was now fully aware of. She was on her knees so her face hung just a bit higher than his own.

Levy had dreamed of this moment night after night and she was going to put her practice to work. She acted fast and pressed her lips against his own, her small cool fingertips grazed over his neck before finding a spot in his hair.

Gajeel was now fully aware he was definetly Alive, his entire body was a flame with life as he felt his core growl in encouragement. Her kiss was the permission he had longed for, and now that he had it there were no more questions. His hands came around her, one resting on the small of her back and the other pressed firmly against her bottom. She followed his strength and arched her body into his own.

Gajeel's mind was swarming with thoughts but none of them mattered right this moment. The girl of his dreams was in his grasp, and the feeling of pride of brought him made him swell in more ways than one.

He groaned against her lips as he felt his want for her throb against her form.

A shocked squeak came from Levy as she realized what was pressed so firmly against her thighs. It throbbed once more and this time she too felt receptive to the sensation.

Without a second thought Levy bucked herself against him, the warmth of his pulse traveling between her folds to shock the little nib of flesh she so lovingly played with earlier. Her insides quivered and her voice shook in her throat.

Gajeel wanted nothing more than to explore every aspect of the little mage but his sense quickly picked up a foreign scent. It was bitter and smelled of ash. Gajeel groaned as his ears picked up someone shouting for him.

He pulled his lips from hers and smirked. She's may not be his yet, but from this position she quickly could become just that.

Levy looked to him with a light pout, she most definetly did not want to stop none the less leave this spot.

"It's Natsu... He's looking for me." Gajeel spoke. "You wait to leave after I get him to follow me." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

As he did he picked her up, helping her to a standing position, his lips came to rest beneath her ear and he spoke quietly, in a firm tone. "Come to my room at the Marquis after the games. Room 308. knock twice" and with that he turned to leave.

Levy stood there just as she was instructed, ease dropping on Gajeel and Natsu's chatter as he lead him away. She took a step, her legs still not fully equipped to walk. She was a hot mess, and he made her that way. From her tussled hair to her soaked panties. Gajeel Redfox had turned Levy's world upside down and she was certain she wanted it to stay that way...

(Leave reviews for another chapter!)


End file.
